Sidney
Sidney is a forgetful blue diesel shunter. He often takes goods trains to the Mainland. Bio Sidney was one of the diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. In the seventeenth season, he was still on the hoist and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the other diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been two years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth season, he, along with Diesel, Den, and Dart hid from Paxton, but after Paxton was unable to find them, Sidney, along with Den and Dart started to think that Diesel's joke went a little too far, but Paxton managed to find them again at the end of the day. In the twentieth season, he was sent by the Fat Controller to collect new wheels for Percy. Sidney was worried he would forget his job and let Percy down, but Thomas, Annie and Clarabel suggested that he sing a song to remind himself what to do. Sidney thought this was a great idea, and started to sing his song, until he stopped at Wellsworth to talk with Gordon. After talking with him, Sidney completely forgot the words to his song, and, while trying to remember what he was supposed to do, ended up running all around Sodor, first to Whiff's Waste Dump, then to the Sodor Animal Park. Eventually, he decided that it would be best to go back to Knapford to confess to Sir Topham Hatt that he had failed to complete his special job, but upon arriving, he found a crowd of passengers waiting impatiently for their train to Brendam Docks. Thinking that taking the passengers was his special, Sidney found some coaches and took them to the Docks, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting by Percy's new wheels, grumbling about the forgetful diesel's lateness. When Sidney arrived, the passengers praised him, and Sir Topham Hatt reminded him that he still had to take Percy's wheels to the Steamworks. Sidney, who thought he had already completed his special, gladly accepted the supposed second special, and took the wheels to the Steamworks, where Percy was waiting. In the twenty-second series, Sidney shunted a flatbed with parts for a diesel engine but he did not know who they are for. So he became Special Agent Sidney and he and Paxton solved the case of the puzzling parts. The answer turned out to be Sidney himself who needed fixing. Personality Sidney is a very helpful diesel engine, but he's also very forgetful. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him at Christmas to get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Relationship with Percy In Day of the Diesels, Sidney first met Percy when he arrived at the Dieselworks. He laugh at Percy's joke with the other diesels. Relationship with Gator Sidney gets along with Gator since they're both good friends with Percy for new wheels and bravery. In Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Rock Solid Friendship and Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Not Asking For Trouble, Sidney and Gator help Percy and his marefriend, Pinkie Pie show her older sister, Maud that Ponyville has more to offer than just rocks and clearing the snow at the village of Yakyakistan even when the yaks including Prince Rutherford are too proud to let them help. Trivia * Sidney meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 17: The Missing Christmas Decorations. * Sidney meet the Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z) in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20: Sidney Sings. * Sidney is good friends with Wilson since he's always forgetful and Wilson is a scatterbrain. * Since Sidney Sings, Sidney sings very often when trying to remember his jobs and that he likes doing it now. * Sidney along with Gator are also good friends with Pinkie Pie since she's Percy's marefriend. * For some unknown reason, Sidney travels at a slower pace than the other Class 08's on Sodor. * Sidney gained a headlamp the same style as Diesel's in Big World! Big Adventures!, as well as a taillamp. * He shares his name with Edward's Fireman. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Forgetful characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Allies Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Characters who break the fourth wall